


Yes, It's Him

by mochiJimin



Category: PRISTIN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cocky Yoongi, Crack, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Revenge, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secrets, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiJimin/pseuds/mochiJimin
Summary: Nayoung just want to get rid of her ex. Her mistake was getting a Min Yoongi involved in it.





	Yes, It's Him

**[P.M. 9:43]**   
**There’s this guy that I really like.**

 

**[P.M. 9:44]**   
**Senior year student Min Yoongi**   
**He’s really hot.**

 

Nayoung breathed out as she finally sent the text message she hesitated to send for too long. This just needs to be done. After all that happened, she still can’t believe that this guy actually has the nerve to say that he wants her back. He even gave her his number and said it would be great if they can start over again.

  
_Great?_ Bullshit.

  
_Start over again?_ Even more bullshit.

  
If only Nayoung didn’t know that the reason he was doing this is because his girlfriend finally broke up with him, she would, might have believed all of his shits again. But Nayoung knows. Now she finally knows everything.

 

**[P.M. 9:47]**   
**Hey**

 

The moment her phone lit up she was greeted by a new message followed by those three little dot icons, signalling that the sender was typing another message. She tried to control her breathing as she can feel all emotions got mixed up inside of her while just looking at the screen. Anger, hate…

 

**[P.M. 9:48]**   
**You got the wrong number**

 

…nervousness, fear…because what the actual…

 

**[P.M. 9:51]**   
**Oh**

**I’m sorry**

**[P.M. 9:52]**   
**Im Nayoung right?**

 

Nayoung sat upright on her bed. _This can’t be good._

 

**[P.M. 9:53]**   
**I actually has your number saved on my phone**

 

**[P.M. 9:54]**   
**Guess you didn’t have mine**

 

Nothing good would ever happen when it’s a wrong message sent to a person who actually knew you. Considering the message she sent with that name.

 

**[P.M. 09:56]**   
**Who’s this?**

 

But still she tried to hope for the least worse.

 

**[P.M. 09:58]**   
**You know**

 

Those slow little dots dancing on her phone screen was not helping her calm down. She felt her body turned rigid as somehow she knew what was coming.

  
**[P.M. 10:00]**  
 **Hot guy**  
 **Min Yoongi**

With one fluid motion her phone flew across the room, followed by a crack. Burrying her face on her pillow she muffled out a scream as her mind kept replaying that name.

Min Yoongi

  
_Yes it’s him._


End file.
